The Gun and the Calm
The Gun and the Calm (Zubunure! ずぶ濡れ!) is the fifteenth episode of Samurai 7. Summary The samurai are on the cliff after just destroying the bandit's ship. However, the bandits themselves aren't all gone yet. Two red Nobuseri come jetting up, one heads to Katsushiro while the other goes to Kikuchiyo and Shichiroji. Some more Nobuseri soon follow, but Kambei and the others each take out one, with Kyuzo taking out two. Suddenly, a bullet hits Kikuchiyo. Kambei announces that it's a sniper and then says that someone needs to scout. Kikuchiyo volunteers first, but Kambei says that he's too loud. Katsushiro voltmeters next, but Kyuzo says that he'll just get killed and goes on himself. The samurai, minus Kyuzo, and Kirara head back into the village. The farmers rejoice, believing that the bandits are now beat. Shichiroji tells them that since they lost once, they are more determined now, to get revenge. Kambei turns to Rikichi and tells him that they need to talk. Kambei, Rikichi, Kirara, and the elder sit in the main hut alone. Kirara tells Rikichi that the bandits told her that the women they take are brought to the capital. Rikichi asks where the capital is, but no one knows, not even Kambei. Kambei tells him to fight. Rikichi complies. Kambei then tells the elder to take all of the rice out of hiding and eat it all. He says not to save anything for the bandits. Kirara heads into her grandmother's house as she's praying to her child (Kirara's parents). She asks Kirara if she has anything to say to her mother and father. She adds that it must be wonderful to be in love during a war. Elsewhere, Kikuchiyo is playing "bandits and samurai" with some children. As the sun starts to set, the children head to Kirara's home for food. Kambei walks in with Shichiroji and asks if Kirara has prepared it. She opens a pot. Shichiroji looks on in disgust as she reveals firefly gruel. Kambei says that it's good to eat before battle. He tells Shichiroji to eat some, much to Shichiroji's disgust. Later, Heihachi walks around and takes some rice balls. He asks the villagers saying guard if they want any. They say that they must stand guard and can't eat. Heihachi heads to where Katsushiro is. Katsushiro tells three other villagers to stand guard and that the whole village is depending on them. Heihachi arrives and tells Katsushiro that he's scaring them. He turns to Katsushiro and asks him if he has ever looked an enemy in the eye. He says that they are similar in that they have never killed before this war. The difference however, is that Katsushiro has never looked his opponent in the eye and just kills them. Thus, its like he hasn't killed yet. Kambei and Shichiroji arrive with two bowls of firefly gruel. Just then, Kyuzo arrives back home. He throws Heihachi a huge gun and asks him if he can do anything with it. Heihachi says that he'll try. Kyuzo goes off saying that he needs sleep before the impending battle. Katsushiro looks on in amazement. Katsushiro finds Kyuzo sleeping by a tree. He walks up to him. Kyuzo instantly unsheathes his sword and points it at Katsushiro's through. He asks if he wants to get killed. Katsushiro apologizes and says that Kyuzo is really amazing. He then runs away. Elsewhere, Kambei and Shichiroji sit and talk. Shichiroji looks up at the moon and comments that he can't believe he's doing this again – sitting under the full moon, talking to Kambei, and on a battleground. Kirara, who got out of bed, approaches. She says that her crystal told her that it's going to storm. Sure enough, the clear night turns cloudy. While keeping a lookout, Kikuchiyo is approached by Katsushiro. Katsushiro starts rambling on about how great Kyuzo is. Kikuchiyo tells Katsushiro to go do his job and throws him down. Katsushiro goes walking in the forest at night and stumbles across Kirara, who decides to go walking before she heads back to bed. He talks to her about how Heihachi was right. He never looked an enemy in the eye. He says that he can never be as great as Kambei or Kyuzo. He turns to Kirara and tells her that he doesn't want her to fall with him anymore. The rain begins to fall. Kikuchiyo walks up to Kambei who is thrusting swords into the ground. He asks what he's doing. Kambei replies that in case their swords break, they'll have extras. Katsushiro comes running up announcing that the bandits have arrives… Category:Episodes